Edmundium
"I can see them everywhere, they're all around me, they're waiting for me. Descending, unrelenting, Beauty of Annihilation." - Samantha Maxis, after near total Edmundium corruption. Edmundium, or simply "Element" is Element 115 on the periodic table. Edmundium has a variety of properties, many of which can effect living organisms in both positive and negative ways. Primarily, "Element" can make humans immensely more powerful, at the cost of their sanity and eventually, their physical body. Edmundium appears to exist extra-dimentionally, and has a definite, although currently unknown relationship with Einstein-Rosen Bridges. Most elements as heavy as 115 decay immediately, however, Edmundium does not. The longevity of Edmundium gives itself to some peculiar properties. Its individual quantum-sized particles interact with time and space just like any particles do. These effects include quantum tunneling, quantum teleportation, quantum entanglement, etcetera. Since Edmundium has so many individual quarks and particles that do not simply decay, these effects are magnified, leading to some peculiar effects on time and space, including Element 115's most notable ability: the ability to displace objects from their proper time and place. At the core of element 115 is an atom. It has 115 protons and 115 electrons. Given its large atomic mass, it is radioactive and unstable, although it has a surprisingly long half-life, like Uranium. In trace amounts, Edmundium has very similar properties to uranium. In larger amounts though, it effects humans in a significantly more detrimental way. Upon Immediate Exposure Humans (with the capacity to do so) will express an innate curiosity with the element, attempting to hold it or otherwise possess it. If they are rebuffed, they will generally accept this. 24 Hours - 7 Days After Exposure Voice will begin to manifest in the afflicted's subconscious, promising power and giving the holder of the element brief snapshots into the future, past, and alternate timelines. They will become crabby, and irritable, and may retreat entirely into themselves, locking themselves in their room or equally isolated location. The element begins to make people feel generally better at this point, healing lesser ailments entirely, regenerating lost blood and mostly making people feel "healthier". 7-60 Days After Exposure The visions will grow more pronounced, and the element will begin to effect the holder in more obvious ways. The skin will begin to grow rough, as if afflicted with a mild irritant. If not already, the user will begin to sever contact with friends and family, and may retreat to a more secluded spot with their element. 60 Days+ The user will now be entirely corrupted by Element. Their skin will be cracking off in certain places, and they no longer live in exclusively the present. It is believed that they mentally live in the past, present and future. Despite this, they seem to be unable to tell timelines apart, and so become confused when in danger, unsure of how to act. The eyes of the affected will be almost completely blue now, with an extremely contracted pupil. Despite this, if the element is removed (which is in itself a difficult task) the affected person will return to normal in no longer than a month.